Game Boy Advance
Game Boy Advance = The Game Boy Advance (Abbreviated: GBA) is a 32 bit handheld video game console developed, manufactured and marketed by Nintendo as the successor to the Game Boy Color. It was released in Japan on March 21, 2001, in North America on June 11, 2001, in Australia and Europe on June 22, 2001, and in mainland China on June 8, 2004 (iQue Game Boy Advance). Sadly, the Region Lock came back on the Game Boy Advance and will stay like that for the rest of the handheld consoles that are being developed in the future Nintendo's competitors in the handheld market at the time were the Neo Geo Pocket Color, WonderSwan, GP32, Tapwave Zodiac, and the N-Gage. Despite the competitors' best efforts, Nintendo maintained a majority market share with the Game Boy Advance. The Game Boy Advance was the second handheld console in the Game Boy Line and was invented by a French Game Desgin named Gwénaël Nicolas and he has his own team compony in Tokyo-based design Studio Curiosity Inc. As of June 30, 2010, the Game Boy Advance series has sold 81.51 million units worldwide, then thats when the Replacement Console, Nintendo DS was created after the Game Boy Advance was discontinued. The Game Boy Advance was discontinued in May 15, 2010. There were 1510 licensed games that came out for the Game Boy Advance. The Game Boy Advance was designed in a "landscape" form factor, putting the buttons to the sides of the device instead of below the screen. In 1996, magazines including Electronic Gaming Monthly, Next Generation, issues 53 and 54 of Total! ''and the July 1996 issue of ''Game Informer ''featured reports of a new Game Boy, codenamed Project Atlantis. Although Nintendo's expectations of releasing the system in at least one territory by the end of 1996 would make that machine seem to be the Game Boy Color, it was described as having a 32-bit RISC processor, a 3-by-2-inch color LCDscreen, and a link port, a description that more closely matches the Game Boy Advance. It also may have referred to the unnamed, unreleased Game Boy Color successor prototype that was revealed at 2009's Game Developers Conference. It was announced that Nintendo of Japan was working on a game for the system called "Mario's Castle". An accessory for the GameCube, known as the Game Boy Player, was released in 2003 as the successor to the Super Game Boy peripheral for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. The accessory allows Game Boy Advance games, as well as Game Boy and Game Boy Color games, to be played on the GameCube. However, some games may have compatibility issues due to certain features. Game Pak The '''Game Boy Advance Pak' are why more smaller than the original Game Boy Paks. With hardware comparable to the Super NES (SNES, Super Nintendo Entertainment System), the Game Boy Advance represents progress for sprite-based technology. The Game Boy Advance has platformers, SNES-style role-playing video games, and classic games ported from various 8-bit and 16-bit systems of the previous generations. This includes the Super Mario Advance series, as well as the system's backward compatibility with all earlier Game Boy titles. All titles were GBA-exclusive and none of these were backwards compatible with older Game Boy systems. It featured a warning message that was refuse to play on classic Game Boy. Motherboard Backward compatibility for Game Boy and Game Boy Color games is provided by a custom 4.194/8.388 MHz Z80-based coprocessor (Game Boy Advance software can use the audio tone generators to supplement the primary sound system), while a link port at the top of the unit allows it to be connected to other devices using a Game Link cable or GameCube link cable. When playing Game Boy or Game Boy Color games on the Game Boy Advance, the L and R buttons can be used to toggle between a stretched widescreen format (240×144) and the original screen ratio of the Game Boy (160×144). Game Boy games can be played using the same selectable color palettes as on the Game Boy Color. Every Nintendo handheld system following the release of the Game Boy Advance SP has included a built-in light and rechargeable battery. The Game Boy Advance's power takes 2 AA Battery's, It takes 15 hours while playing Game Boy Advance games, The CPU has 16.8 MHz 32-bit ARM7TDMI with embedded memory. 8.4 or 4.2 MHz Sharp LR35902, The memory card can save up to 32 kilobyte + 96 kilobyte VRAM (internal to the CPU), 256 kilobyte DRAM (outside the CPU), The color support is 15-bit BGR (5 bits depth per channel), capable of displaying 512 simultaneous colors in "character mode" and 32,768 (215) simultaneous colors in "bitmap mode", and the sound has a Dual 8-bit DAC for stereo sound (called Direct Sound), plus all legacy channels from Game Boy. The new DACs can be used to play back streams of wave data, or can be used to output multiple wave samples processed/mixed in software by the CPU. Category:Browse Category:Sixth Prototype Category:Handheld